This invention is related to the production of arylene sulfide polymer. More particularly this invention is related to the production of phenylene sulfide polymer. In one of its aspects this invention is related to the continuous production of phenylene sulfide polymer. In another of its aspects this invention is related to the use of multiple reaction zones in series in the production of arylene sulfide polymer. In yet another of its aspects this invention is related to the continuous production of an arylene sulfide polymer by contacting, in the presence of an organic amide, a dihalo aromatic compound with a sulfur complex produced by contacting a solution of sodium N-methylamino butyrate in an organic amide with a solution of hydrogen sulfide in an organic amide, using multiple reaction zones in series, maintaining the reaction temperature in the several reactions relatively constant and using a seriatim reduction of pressure in the reaction zones to eliminate mechanical means for moving the reaction mixture to each subsequent reaction zone.
Processes for producing arylene sulfide polymers are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,129 and copending application, Ser. No. 495,450, filed August 8, 1974 and now Pat. No. 3,919,177. Processes for the production of arylene sulfide polymer, or more specifically phenylene sulfide polymer, heretofore have generally been limited to batch operation. Up to now, a satisfactory method for the continuous operation of a process for producing arylene sulfide polymers had not been developed. An operative and economical method for continuous production of arylene sulfide polymers would be advantageous. In the continuous, multi-reaction-zone process set forth herein, efficiency and economic advantage are increased by the continuous formation of the sulfur source stream and by the elimination of pumping devices between the reaction zones by operating the reaction zones in series at seriatim decreased pressures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer. It is another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arylene sulfide polymer. It is still another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arylene sulfide polymer in which the pressure of the reaction zones is regulated to provide flow from one reaction zone to the next without the use of mechanical means of transfer between the reaction zones.
Other aspects, concepts, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will be apparent from the study of this disclosure, the drawing, and the appended claims.